


I Saw This And Thought Of You

by lynnwrites



Series: Stucky Pure Porn Fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom!Bucky, Come Marking, Come Shot, Comeplay, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnwrites/pseuds/lynnwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bought it as a joke. Well, that’s a lie. If anybody found it, Bucky would tell them he bought it as a joke. But no, he bought it to feel good, and because he was curious, and because he couldn’t stop thinking about his neighbour and best friend of ten years, Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw This And Thought Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [Kellbeth!](http://nataliarushman.tumblr.com/)! Thanks so much!

He bought it as a joke. Well, that’s a lie. If anybody found it, Bucky would tell them he bought it as a joke. But no, he bought it to feel good, and because he was curious, and because he couldn’t stop thinking about his neighbour and best friend of ten years, Steve Rogers.

 

* * *

 

They met when they were eight years old, when Bucky had just moved into town and Miss Stanley had made a big deal of introducing him as the new kid to the entire class. And the kid in the first row, the tiny blond with the bright blue eyes fixed on him, that one...would become his best friend for life, and the lead actor in all his dreams.

They were inseparable; the name Steve was rarely mentioned without “and Bucky” following it. But they’re teenage boys now, and they have urges. Bucky has  _ urges _ . Dreams. Fantasies. All of which involve his best friend, who hit a serious growth spurt last summer and doubled in size. Thanks nature!

So Bucky went online, searched for a reliable looking sex toy store, and perused the dildo section. He knew exactly what he was looking for, having taken communal showers with the entire football team – paying slightly more attention to the guy standing next to him of course – and it didn’t take him long to find a dildo he liked. Something that looked remarkably like what his best friend was packing. 

The day it was scheduled to arrive, Bucky was a nervous mess. Of course Steve noticed and asked him if he was okay, but Bucky shrugged. He told Steve he was fine and that he couldn’t do their homework together tonight. He almost ran out the door as soon as the final school bell had rung. 

The dildo was a thing of pure beauty. Flesh-toned and veiny, long with a decent girth, and a suction cup at the end so Bucky could really go to town on it if he wanted to. That first night, he locked himself in his room, stuck the dildo on his closet door, and acquainted himself with it. He closed his eyes and imagined it was real: this was Steve, and the silicone cock in his mouth was actually the velvet smooth touch of Steve Rogers’ dick, sliding in and out, making him gag slightly when he went too far, too fast. He learned everything he possibly could with that dildo, because one day, sooner or later, Bucky would treat Steve’s dick like it fucking deserved to be treated.

 

* * *

 

It’s two years later and Bucky’s packing up some boxes in his room, getting ready for college. Since Steve was his best friend and also built like a fucking brick house, he came over to help him pack and carry boxes downstairs.

There’s music playing, and they’re joking around like they always are, when suddenly Steve gasps behind him. Bucky turns to check what surprised him when he sees Steve on the floor next to his bed, holding the  nine inch dildo in his hand.

“Uh…” he mutters eloquently.

Steve smirks at him and quirks his eyebrow. “What’s this?”

“Well, uh…” Bucky starts, then decides to just go for it. “It’s a fucking dildo, Steve.”

“I can see that.”

Bucky starts fidgeting with his sleeve, but refuses to look away from Steve and the playful glint in his eyes. His traitorous cock decides to betray him the best way he knows how, and hardens in his jeans at the sight of Steve, on his knees, holding the dildo.

“And what do you do with this fucking dildo, Bucky?” Steve asks, spreading his legs a little, showing Bucky he’s not alone.

“I, uh…” Bucky adjusts his pants a little before he continues. “I suck it off, sometimes.”

Steve’s moan urges him to go on. “And I fuck myself with it. And I…”

Steve stands up and moves closer to Bucky, dropping the dildo on the bed behind him. “Yeah?”

“And I think of you-”

Bucky’s cut off from talking as Steve kisses him deeply, filthily, pressing him against his dresser. Steve’s hands are drifting over his body, holding his hips and squeezing his asscheeks. Bucky can only hold onto Steve’s shoulders, his face, pulling at his hair. They break apart for a second, huffing at each other, grinning wide before Bucky goes back in to plunder Steve’s mouth. They’re moving around the room, crashing into things, almost tripping over boxes, but they don’t care. 

They end up on Bucky’s bed, shirts thrown off haphazardly, buttons loosened on their jeans and rutting against each other. 

Steve’s playing with Bucky’s nipples when he suddenly moves off of him and sits back.

“Can you show me?”

Bucky whines at the loss of the body on top of him, then realizes what Steve just said. “What, the dildo? You want me to show you…”

“I wanna see you open yourself up, get yourself ready. I wanna see you sink on that cock, take it real good, ride it for me,” Steve huffs, stroking himself slowly as Bucky’s eyes widen impossibly.

“Fuck yes.”

Bucky kicks off his jeans and boxers and grabs the lube out of his nightstand. He drizzles some on his fingers, shoving two in at once.

“Holy fucking shit! I guess you do this often, huh?”

Bucky’s pushing at his inner walls, settling around the slight burn he loves so much, pumping at a decent rhythm. “I fucking love playing with my ass. Love fingering myself, riding a dildo or a vibrator, wearing a plug to school.”

“No way,” Steve grins, speeding up the strokes on his own dick a little. “You wore a plug to school?”

“Once or twice,” Bucky smirks, before moaning as his fingers hit the spot. He’s upgraded to three fingers already, opening himself up for the dildo lying next to them. “Do you wanna…?” He motions at the dildo, and Steve hurries to grab it. “Come on, lube it up a little and get it in me, fuck.”

Bucky turns so he can settle on his hands and knees, and Steve slots in behind him. Bucky closes his eyes as he feels the familiar burn of the toy entering his body, pushing past his rim and sliding in so easily. He can feel Steve holding himself back so he urges him on. “Come on Steve, put your back into it. Fucking fuck me.”

“Pushy,” he can hear Steve grin behind him as he thrusts the dildo as best as he can, finding his prostate and deliberately ignoring it.

“You fucking asshole.” Bucky huffs out a laugh as Steve kisses his shoulder blade, pumping the dildo lazily. “Hold still.”

When Steve’s hand stops moving, Bucky starts slamming his hips back onto the dildo, taking his pleasure and moaning loudly. Steve’s hand moves forward to stroke Bucky’s dick, but Bucky slaps it away. “No, untouched. I wanna come untouched.”

“Jesus Christ,” Steve breathes behind him, and loses his grip on the dildo Bucky’s valiantly riding into oblivion.

Bucky whines, still thrusting his hips when Steve slides the dildo out, but moans when it’s replaced with its slick, warm counterpart. Steve’s cock is moving into him agonizingly slow, and when did Steve lube up? The feeling of having Steve’s actual dick –the real fucking deal – inside of him is making Bucky moan loudly and incessantly.

“Shhh, baby, your neighbours will hear,” Steve hushes him, but Bucky just reacts stronger to the pet name. “Here, suck on these,” Steve says as he places his index and middle finger on Bucky’s tongue.

Bucky moans around the long fingers and licks around them, caressing the slightly calloused pads with his tongue. He loves how he’s being filled two ways, loves how Steve’s fucking him slowly, grazing his prostate at every push. He loves how he’s making this last. But Bucky is an impatient little fucker, and he starts moving his hips back again, fucking himself on Steve’s cock. Steve seems to get the message, thrusting in harder, faster, finding his prostate and pushing at it relentlessly until Bucky can’t even find the focus to keep sucking at his fingers anymore. He lets them fall from his mouth, dripping with saliva. 

Bucky can feel his orgasm building, feeling his balls tighten. He fights the urge to touch himself as he yells, “Fuck, Steve!”. He comes all over his sheets, and spares a millisecond to regret ruining the sheets when he could have ruined himself, but Steve’s still thrusting inside of him.

“Bucky, I’m gonna-”

“No! Come on me, come on my back, please, Steve. Fuck,” Bucky rambles. And then Steve slips out, and Bucky can feel the spray of come hitting his lower back and his asscheeks. He moans loudly, in chorus with Steve.

Bucky drops down on his bed, landing right on the wet spot, but he’s well and truly fucked out, so he doesn’t care. Steve lands beside him, staring up at the ceiling.

“Holy fucking shit.”

“Understatement of the year,” Bucky mumbles back. “C’mere.” He grabs Steve’s jaw and Steve leans over to kiss him, surprisingly sweet, yet still a little sloppy and dirty. 

They’re staring at each other, coming down from all the adrenaline, and Bucky can feel Steve’s hand on him. He’s caressing his ass, and his lower back, and he’s- He’s rubbing his come around. Add that to the list of kinks Bucky didn’t know he had. When Steve’s satisfied with the painting he made on Bucky’s backside, he offers his fingers to Bucky, who’s quick to take them in his mouth again. He  licks every finger clean, moaning at the salty, bitter taste and swallowing every drop.

After dozing on the bed for a bit, Steve speaks up. “We should keep packing, maybe.”

He doesn’t sound very convincing to Bucky. “Considering you rubbed your come all over me, we should shower, maybe.” He grins lazily and pulls Steve closer.

“Yeah, maybe we should.” Steve smiles and gives him a small peck on the mouth before they both drift off.

It’s a good thing they’re sharing a dorm room next year.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://itsstuckyupmybutt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
